I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to surgical scissors and forceps, and in particular to a combination bipolar scissors and forceps instrument comprising two blade members which pivot in relation to each other and which are formed and cooperate with each other to provide an instrument having a forceps at its distal end and a scissors immediately proximal to the forceps. The forceps can be employed to grasp and cauterize tissue before or after cutting, while the scissors can provide cauterization during a cutting procedure.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Electrocauterization is a process whereby blood vessels (commonly called "bleeders") in tissue or alone which are cut during a surgical procedure are sealed closed by applying electrical energy at the site to, essentially, fuse by heat the vessel opening. In order to provide electrical energy at the site of bleeding, an instrument capable of conducting electricity must be placed at that site. The conductive instrument may be comprised of one electrode (monopolar) which cooperates with a remote conductive body plate electrode, or the instrument may be comprised of two closely spaced electrodes (bipolar). Current passing from one electrode to the other produces the heat sufficient to seal blood vessels or to coagulate blood and other fluids so coagulable. A bipolar instrument is generally preferred by a physician since current travel is over a short distance. A monopolar instrument usually requires electric current to travel a relatively long distance to the body plate electrode, with current directability and effect being unpredictable and possibly harmful to a patient.
Surgical scissors and surgical forceps individually are known in the art. Those available for use in endoscopically performed surgeries or other similar scope procedures are of a size to fit distally through the scope while having operating handles proximally of the scope. Generally, the scissors include a proximal scissors type handle, a central hollow tube through which a linkage from the handle passes, and a distal blade pair to which the linkage connects. Monopolar scissors, wherein both of the scissor blades form one pole and a remote body plate is the second pole, are available. Co-pending and commonly assigned Patent application Ser. No. 887,212, filed May 21, 1992 and incorporated herein by reference, teaches a bipolar scissors instrument where each blade thereof is a pole and wherein only one of the scissors blades pivots in relation to the other blade. A ceramic layer is present on each of the respective inner surfaces of each blade member, and insulation means at strategic sites throughout the instrument maintained bipolar capability for the separate blade members. Co-pending and commonly assigned U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 08/013,869, filed Feb. 5, 1993, and entitled " Bipolar Electrosurgical Scissors," teaches a bipolar scissors instrument wherein both of the blades thereof pivot in relation to each other. Additionally, co-pending and commonly assigned U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 08/013,852, filed Feb. 5, 1993, entitled "Bipolar Electrosurgical Forceps" teaches a bipolar forceps instrument with blades that pivot in relation to each other.
It is, of course, evident that a physician performing a procedure must presently change instruments if both bipolar scissors activity and bipolar forceps activity are desired. Because of this, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a combination bipolar scissors and forceps instrument having two blade members which cooperate to function as both a scissors and a forceps.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a combination bipolar scissors and forceps instrument usable in endoscopic or similar scope or cannular procedures.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a combination bipolar scissors and forceps instrument wherein operation thereof is achieved by a scissors type handle member.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in the description of the invention which follows.